Cops Hot Guys Crushes
by snowflake00
Summary: After 8 long years, Lucy and the rest of the girls are finally returning home. What happens during this week long stay when the girls meet some rather handsome cops? Join Lucy on their road trip to Magnolia.


**HEEEYYYY MY PEOPLES, SNOWFLAKE HERE. ARIGHT, I GIT THIS IDEA WHEN I WAS CHATTING WITH MY MOM ABOUT HOT GUYS, COPS, AND ROAD TRIPS. YES, WE HAVE REALLY WIERD CONVERSATIONS, THEY COULD START WITH JOKES, AND END UP TALKING ABOUT WHAT TO HAVE FOR DINNER. ANYWAY, I APOLOGIZE IF THINGS ARE MISSPELLED, IM USING MY MOM'S IPAD, OR ICE PACK AS WE CALL IT OVER HERE.**

**-EMBRACE THE DARKNESS.**

* * *

**Chapter # 1**

**" We's gonna go on a road trip people!" - quoted by me.**

Damn, another pothole. How many more of these things are we gonna hit. Oh I'm sorry how rude of me, I should explain what's going on. Your probably wondering 'what the heck is going on!?' Well , there's a reasonable explanation to this. Except, I'm not a reasonable person, so I'll show you a flash back instead.

_Lucy was sitting at the library reading, when her cellphone began to vibrate. She looked at the caller ID with annoyance, who'd bother her during reading hour? She slid her finger across the IPhone's screen reading a new found text. _

_ LEVY MCGARDEN_

_Yo lulu! Once u finish ur book, com 2 Cana's house. U hav no choice. C u soon._

_A giggle escaped Lucy's mouth as she read the text causing some people to look at her. She gave each and everyone of them a dirty look for being such jerks, they laughed when they read their books, why couldn't she when she got a text? Lucy scurried over to the counter with about seven books, each about three to four inches thick. The librarian took her sweet time stamping, typing, and scanning all the books. It felt like a year had passed when she finally finished. Lucy put on a convincing smile, and gave her thanks to the old lady, great full that it didn't take as long as it felt. Before Lucy could open the door her phone vibrated once again, this time it was Wendy._

_ Wendy Marvel_

_Srry lulu, change of plans. We're all meeting up at Checkers, be there in 10 k?_

_Lucy thought for a moment before she began texting her back._

_No prob, not 2 far from where I am. C u in maybe 5. : )_

_After that, Lucy slipped her phone into the giant book bag's small strap pocket, and headed into the hot, moist summer air. Instantly, she began to sweat. Mavis she hated sweat, but she loved the summer. Summer was the time of year when everybody stayed up late, and had parties with friends they nearly never talked to during the school year. Summer was the time when teens fell in love, and enjoyed their youth while it lasted. Sadly, Lucy wasn't a teen any more, she was twenty years old, soon to be twenty one. Her birthday was in less then a week, and her friends had something up their sleeves as usual. I mean being twenty isn't bad, in fact, it's probably even more exciting then being a sleep deprived teen, who has to wake up early for school and deal with perverted teachers, smelly lunch ladies, and annoying popular girls who think there better then the world it self. The only downfall is the job, and the living alone part. Lucy and her friends didn't want to live by them selfs, so all seven of them live in the same house together. Their roles are all sorted out; Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and Lisanna go to work while Cana cleans, Levy cooks, and Wendy does a little bit of both. Life was good for them, they all enjoyed the way they lived. It seemed comforting to know everyone could depend on one another. However, none of them had boyfriends except for Wendy, who has some guy named Romeo. He currently lives in Magnolia, the girls' home town, he was a police officer there. Or at least a officer in training. It still amazes them all how she could hold a long distance relationship, well sometimes he'd drive down and spend the night, but he would always leave the next day. It still pains them when they see her expression as he leaves. The look in her eyes would be distant, and empty, but she always cheers up saying 'My big brother wouldn't want me to be so sad.' Those words seemed to pain them even more, but they kept their mouths shut, afraid to say something that might really hurt her. As Lucy lost her self in a book called Unwind, she nearly past the huge red and white sign that read "Welcome to Checkers!" Before she missed the turn, she paused and peered up from her book. Lucy marked her spot and headed over the usual table; the one farthest away from the road sitting in the shade, beside the counter. There sat her life long friends; Erza Scarlet, the scary one, Lisanna Strauss, the sweet one, Levy Mcgarden, the book worm ( also the shortest ) Cana Alberona, clairvoyant drunk, Juvia Lockser, the party animal, and Wendy Marvel, the kind and quiet one._

_"here comes the birthday girl!" They all chanted in the tune to 'here comes the bride'. "Come on guys, your causing a scene." Lucy said shyly as she took a seat beside Levy. Levy flipped back a strand of blue hair out of her face, then held up a hand. "Alright people, if we're going to hang out at a restaurant, can we please get some food?" Everyone looked at Levy for a moment, then began to laugh. Suddenly Erza got serious, she stood up with the wind blowing threw her long scarlet locks. Everyone stopped laughing, waiting for Erza to speak, she took a deep breath when a smile appeared on her face. "I get to order first!" She said as she ran to the ordering window. "What? No fare!" Whined Levy. "Sounds like a challenge to me!" Exclaimed Cana. "Juvia refuses to be last!" Yelled a girl with wavy ocean blue hair. The only people left were Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy. They sat at the table, waiting for the others to finish ordering. "Wow, aren't they full of energy." Said Lisanna staring at their friends with her big blue eyes. "Energetic is one of many names for them." Joked Wendy. The three girls smiled at each other, when their other friends came over with their hands full of food. "Alright, double cheese burger and a medium coke, for Lisanna. And cheese fries with a strawberry milk shake, for Lucy." Said Cana as she passed them their food. Erza sat down with her strawberry cheesecake hole- lotta, and Juvia munched on her fries while Levy ate chicken fingers. Cana decided to have a ice cream eating contest with Wendy. It was quit amusing watching them have a brain freeze every few bites. Wendy's was especially funny, whenever she got one, her eyes would go wide and she'd scrunch up her face till the pain went away. In the end, Cana won by default. Wendy had given up after half way threw the pile of ice cream on her cone. _

_A little less then an hour later, it began to turn dark out. The girls were finishing up whatever was left, and grabbed ice cream. "Hey guys." Said a quiet bashful voice. Everyone turned around to find another one of their friends. "Hey Aries." Said Erza. "Got the late shift tonight?" Questioned Cana. Aries played with a strand of her pink hair. "Y-yeah, Loke and I are working tonight." She played with the hem of her orange and red uniform top. "Boy, it's getting dark, you all should head home soon." She said with concern. "Oh my Mavis! Your right, it's almost nine." Exclaimed Levy with a dumbfound look. "Have we been here that long?" Lisanna asked no one in particular. "Thanks for the notification Aries." Wendy said with true appreciation in her voice. "No problem. I'll see you when I see you." Said Aries with a tender smile. She walked away with little self confidence. "Damn it!" Exclaimed Cana. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked startled by her friend's outburst. "I remember we had something important to tell you, but I forgot what it was. Lev, help me out will ya?" Levy smiled at Cana then looked at Lucy with an even bigger smile. "Should I tell her now?" Questioned Levy. The others nodded their heads. "Well," Began Levy. "Since it's your twenty- first birthday, we decided that we all were going to go on a road trip to Magnolia." Lucy perked up, she hadn't been to her home town for about eight years. You see, she ran away when she was sixteen. After five years, her dad died of a heart attack from being over stressed, she hasn't returned since then. "So, what'da think Lulu? Are you okay with that for your birthday?" Lucy thought for a moment, then she smiled with glee. "Hell yeah!" She yelled as she pumped her fist into the air. All seven of them planed out exactly what they were going to do on their way home. _

* * *

_Later that week, Lucy and her friends rented a RV and headed towards Magnolia. _

* * *

**ALRIGHT, I WOULD LOVE SOME FEEDBACK ON THIS STORY. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THEIR TRIP, BUT I WANTED TO INTRODUCE SOME OF THE CHARACTERS FIRST. PEACE OUT FELLOW READERS.**


End file.
